Revanche est Mort
by Slashers R Us
Summary: After an interesting discussion with Ryuk about the world, Light wakes up to a nightmare. Title means 'Revenge is Dead'


Mmmm, I didn't really want to do this, but it kept nagging at the back of my mind, so writing it is like beating it with a shovel…

Sorry to all you L fans, but I didn't want to mess the poor guy up with my stupidness, so the characters consist of Ryuk and Light. It's just something I wanted to play around with…I finished the manga and recently turned to the anime…got this idea and my head and said "Hey, why don't I make this series creepier than it already is!?"

Enjoy

Disclaimer- I own the World of Nothing with its pretty Nothing flowers and its pretty Castle of Nothing.

* * *

The Shinigami Ryuk laughed as Yagami Light furiously wrote names in the Death Note, the young adult glancing between the T.V. screen and the page itself to write down his new victims.

"You sure are more active than usual. What's got you in a hurry?" The teen glared at the Shinigami before resuming his 'work.'

"My father has a dinner with his colleagues today, and he is bringing the family. It's not that I don't like going, but it is hard for me to write down names if I don't have a source from which to attain these names." Light answered sarcastically, never once taking his eyes off the page or the screen. Ryuk was once again surprised how this boy could speak to him like this, knowing that he was a God of Death, that he was scary-looking, and, this is most important, that with a scribble on the same page the boy was using, the boy's life would be over. This only amused Ryuk more.

"But can't you do this later?" The teen finally stopped and looked at the Shinigami.

"As I told you before –"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Cram school, sleep, and all that jazz. But don't you ever consider a break?"

"No." Light replied without pondering, getting back to writing down the names of the criminals whose names and faces flashed on the screen. "I have no time for that. Besides, even if I wanted to, crime doesn't stop, so neither should justice." Ryuk let out an amused chuckle and sat on the teen's bed, indulging himself with an apple from the basket that lay on the floor. Another gift from the neighbors.

"You realize that all this will come to bite you back on the ass?" Light paused. He turned to the Shinigami, who was regarding the teen with a curious look. The Death God always listened to what the boy had to say. Everything that came out of this kid's mouth was so amusing.

"But that's the thing, Ryuk. Even if this plan somehow went wrong, which I doubt, I'll have made an impression on the world. Things don't go right after normal after a huge catastrophe. Why should this be any better? People will strive to attain the peace that Kira has put across the world. This…all this…will never be forgotten." Leaving those words for Ryuk to ponder, the teen turned back to his Death Note.

Light gasped as he felt a tug. He tried to yell out to the Shinigami, or at least turn for help, but the tug was more persistent. The teen felt like jelly. His eyes widened in fear as his limbs elongated, and he realized that he was slowly being sucked into the Death Note.

His last vision was of Ryuk shoving a whole apple into his mouth while watching T.V.

**DN**

Light groaned as a foot kicked him, causing him to cough and splutter.

"Get up you bastard." The boy slowly rolled over, raising himself on a supporting arm. He rubbed his eyes and glared at the figure who kicked him, only to have his eyes widen in surprise.

Shichirou Ren stood before him. That name might be unfamiliar to the passing person, but to Yagami Light, this man had raped and killed two girls under the age of ten and had buried them under his mother's house.

"Surprised to see me, you little freak? I would too." Light was more than surprised. He was horrified. He had written in the Death Note at that time that this man would burn himself to death. And now here he was, naked, with burns all over his body, his charred lips curled back into a sneer.

"Y-you're d-d-d-"

"Dead? In a way. Unfortunately, people killed by the Death Note do not die. They are sent into the Death Note to wander forever. People without sins simply wander, cursed to be plagued by boredom, but that's about it. People with sins, however, are a different story. They wander with torment and pain, looking, and feeling, the way they did when they died. They are stuck with a torment of Hell, but not quite Hell. The aforementioned are stuck with Heaven, but not quite Heaven. This is all your fault, Yagami Light. _All your FAULT!!"_ At the sound of the man's screaming, others seemed to come from nowhere, some looking like the way Light had sentenced them to die, and others looking just pissed.

"You deserved it, you vile demons! Every one of you deserved it!" Light ranted, backing away from the crow, eyes wide. "You chose to commit crimes, and I delivered punishment! Nobody else can! Because. I. Am. GOD!!!" Light's screams echoed around the vast oblivion as the people he killed using the Death Note crawled over him, clawing at him. Yagami Light, proclaimed God of the new world, screamed in _fear._

**DN**

"NOOOOO!!!!!" Light's chair fell to the ground with a deafening crash as the teen shot up. He panted, sweating, his eyes darting around the room.

"Yo, Light, are you okay?" He turned to Ryuk, whose face did not hold concern, but curiosity.

"…Yeah…" He heard his mother call to confirm his well-being. "I'm alright, mom! I just…tripped!" Ryuk laughed at the lame excuse. Light shot him a glare and picked up his chair, once again sitting down. He checked the clock and realized that he had only been asleep for five minutes. Just enough time to finish writing a couple more names in the Death Note.

Light hesitated. Would he really consider still writing names in the Death Note after that horrifying dream?

His actions replied to the question as he picked up his mechanical pencil and once again began to glance between the T.V. screen and the book.

A silly dream would not stop Yagami Light to fulfill his goal to become the God of his new world. Or, at least entertain the fact.

* * *

Just so you know, this is before he met, or even heard of, L. I know, I love the Panda detective too, but he would have to lock me up for impersonating him, not to mention a poor impersonation…

Review please!!!!


End file.
